In the related art, an electronic device that includes a first member such as a piezoelectric vibrating reed and a second member such as a package is known.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 05-191190, 2010-187133, 09-167934, 2008-166884 are examples of the related art.
In such an electronic device, it may sometimes be desired to improve the strength with which a first member and a second member are fixed to each other.